geometry_dash_playersfandomcom-20200214-history
M A N I X
M A N I X is a collab level between Krazyman50 and Manix648. Originally, every single obstacle in this level is invisible, making the level insanely difficult to memorize. Backstory This level was made because of a joke that RobTopGames said on one of Krazyman50's live-streams. He'd jokingly said that if Krazy made a demon with the title "Manix" he would still rate it. Krazy responded that for such a level, he should collab with Manix, and Rob joked that such a collaboration would be that Manix648 makes the level, and Krazy makes it invisible. To perpetuate the joke, Manix and Krazy, thus, agreed and created the level. RobTop refused to rate it (RobTop still rated it on March 2nd, 2017). This was half-expected, and as a backup deal, Manix648 later made a visible version of the level, with block designs that matched the effects. The visible version of the level got a demon rating. Later, though, the old invisible version got deleted, and there came a new invisible version in 2.1 that got rated. While the invisible version is currently rated as an Insane Demon, the visible version is currently rated a Medium Demon. Gameplay This level starts with a green cube section and features many different background effects on a black canvas with colors often switching between green and red throughout the entire part. The first coin can be found very early and requires the player to hit the third green jump ring (in a streak of four) a bit late in order to collect it. Halfway through this beginning part, the cube transforms into a robot for the rest of section which involves some gravity switching and simple jumps before transitioning into the next part via a yellow jump pad with the words "Don't Touch" visible before being taken through some gravity portals and the screen turns black for a moment. Next comes a very colorful part with tons of rainbow decoration throughout the whole segment. Starting as the ship, the player is quickly taken into a tiny mini wave and a cube right after that, all while the background opens up in order to show the word "MANIX" before swiftly closing again. A strip also appeart in the top left corner saying the creators "Manix". Then comes a small UFO followed by another cube with with some gravity switching game-play and a short ball right after that. The second half of this rainbow section is started in dual cube mode with some easy timings before a segment containing a lot of game-mode switching and a short auto segment before the drop with the words "HEY MEN!" appearing to the beat of the song. Following this comes the drop part which starts off with a moderately tight mini ship that switches gravity and houses the second coin which can be collected by ignoring the two green orbs and flying towards the bottom instead. The background is also constantly changing colors which can be seen as a distraction. Coming up is a mini wave which requires the player to hold down the button as indicated by the word "Hold!" being seen right before as a ball follows with tons of effects being used to create paintbrush strokes on the screen to obscure vision. A key can also be obtained in order to get the third coin. If the player wishes to get this key, they must then let go of the button right as the wave transitions into the ball in order to not switch gravity and take the normal route. A short auto follows and the player turns into a robot with some timing and orb spam. Following this is a short UFO with some orb timing required and a background opening up in a rainbow pattern. Another auto comes next along with "E?" being visable. The next part features another rainbow colored background, this time with blocks moving around constantly. The player starts as a mini wave with some gravity switching and a short straight fly right after that. The next segment is played in the swing copter game-mode which can throw some players off as it is not an official game-mode and has some physics that some might consider weird. If passed, a regular ball is up with a lot of orbs to be pressed and timed right as a ship comes right after along with a tiny wave to get the player to the last part to an auto cube part with a completely black background appearing right before this last section of the level. This last part is heavily inspired by Conical Depression in terms of design and starts off with a UFO and the phrase " "Great" decoration :V" written right at the beginning. The player has to memorize where to go in order to not fail at this part. The third coin can be collected here by pressing the green orb a bit late in order to land on a platform and obtain the coin. After this comes a tiny mini wave and a robot with "Vaimose solace!?!?!??!" written above the invisible robot portal. the player proceeds to do a single jump with the robot before going into ship with a green orb to hit in order to go through a cube portal with some jump containing timing in ordet to not hit spikes scattered everywhere. If the player is able to do this, a long auto mini ship follows with the sentense "You wanted this" written along the auto part. A rainbow strip signals the end of the level and "MANIX" "By: Manix" can be seen right before the level ends. Trivia * In the invisible version in M A N I X, the game-play is not only invisible, but buffed as well. The last ship is for example not an auto, but instead a tight straight fly to the end. Some text is also changed, such as the " "Great" decoration" text being replaced by "Nam Flashbacks". Category:2016 levels Category:2.0 Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Featured Levels Category:2017 Levels